jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Limers
The Limers are the lime green colored team that was introduced in Marble League 2016. In 2016, the Limers tied for last with the Pinkies, and won the tiebreaker, ending in 15th with 12 points and 1 bronze medal. The Limers tied for 10th in the Marble League 2017 Qualifiers round, and coincidentally, also placed 10th in the Marble League 2017 that same year. In the 2017 season, they received 1 silver and 1 bronze medal, and ended with 101 points. In the Marble League 2018 Qualifiers, they placed 4th in Group C and were able to participate in Marble League 2018, although they only finished 14th. They have earned 4 medals in their past 3 appearances in the Marble League, the most recent being a gold medal in the Snowboard Cross event in Marble League 2018, their first in the team's history. After falling short of qualifying for Marble League 2019, the Limers participated in the Marble League Showdown 2019 for one of eight qualifying spots for the Marble League 2020 Qualifiers. The Limers came last, meaning they did not qualify for Marble League 2020. #LimeTime Team Members Sublime, Slimelime, Jellime and Lemonlime are the original members of the Limers. Goolime replaced Jellime in 2017 and Limelime was introduced to the team in 2018. Sublime, Slimelime, Goolime, Lemonlime and Limelime are the current members of the team. Sublime became the team captain in 2019. Coaches Note: Events include any kind of events (friendly, other tournaments, ...). History The Limers come from the Adriatic Coast in the South of Europe. Their name comes from two sources: the large limestone deposits in the Gulf of Tartufo, and from the team's favorite lime dessert, cassata. When founded, the Limers consisted of Sublime, Lemonlime, Jellime and Slimelime. They started off their racing careers competing in local competitions in Sotsevsa, a city southeast of the Gulf across the sea which is known for its ancient philosophical teachings and for hosting the annual ancient marble racing tournament, the Syndesmarble. One year at the competition, the team did so well they were noticed by marble sports aficionado Greg Woods. Woods approached the team and invited them to join his Fruit Circuit troupe, which they accepted. The Limers, along with now-inactive teams like the Strawberry Strudels, the Boysenberry Ballers and the Grape Nuts, were one of the first teams in the Fruit Circuit when it started touring in 2004, outlasting these teams due to the team's persistence. The Limers were later joined in the Fruit Circuit by the O'rangers, the Raspberry Racers and Mellow Yellow, which the team found more challenging. The Limers quickly became rivals with the Raspberry Racers due to their geographic proximity and contrasting colors. When Marble League 2016 was announced, the Fruit Circuit was given a limited number of spots, increasing the competition between the teams. During the third-to-last event, Slimelime blocked Razzy in the starting gate, killing her momentum. Slimelime came second in the race, while Razzy finished sixth. This helped the Limers win the final Fruit Circuit, ensuring their qualification along with the O'rangers and Mellow Yellow, but not the Raspberry Racers. The Limers came in to Marble League 2016 with high hopes. However, the team had a mediocre performance, gaining only two points in the first half of the competition from the second event, the Relay Race. They managed to gain points in all but two of the second half events including a bronze medal in Event 11, Quartet Diving. This was not enough, with the team coming 15th overall, only avoiding coming joint last with the Pinkies because of their disqualification in Event 12, Hurdles. The Limers felt that the points system was too heavily weighted towards gaining medals, punishing lower placing teams. They appealed to Jelle and the points system was changed for the following Marble League. During the offseason, the Limers started a rigorous training plan on the cliffs near Tartufo and started building a training center outside of Sotsevsa. Jellime left the team to become an adviser for the Syndesmarble, and had Goolime take his place. The Limers started off the Marble League 2017 Qualifiers poorly, gaining no points in the first event. However, the team managed to gain enough points in the following thee events to qualify for Marble League 2017. The team managed to gain points in all events under the new point system. They started off poorly, coming in the bottom half in the first two events. They managed to gain a silver medal in Event 3, Fidget Spinner Collision. They then managed to finish in the top half of the next four events, gaining a bronze medal in Event 6, the Relay Run, putting them into 2nd place overall. However, they had a poor second half of the season and ended up finishing in 10th place overall. The team were still happy with their results. Once again, the team went into rigorous training over the off-season. The team were invited to the Marble League 2018 Qualifiers draw and were surprised to see that their rivals from the times of the Fruit Circuit, the Raspberry Racers, had also qualified, and they both ended up in the same qualification group. The Limers managed to beat their rivals in the Curling and Halfpipe events, and still qualified for Marble League 2018 in 4th, behind the Raspberry Racers who qualified in 2nd, with only 1 point between them. The team had another poor season, gaining no points in one quarter of the events, and only managed top half finishes in one third of the events. By the end of Event 7, the Snow Rally, the team had been in last place after all but three of the events. It was clear they would not win the competition, but the Limers were still determined to not come last. Sublime was selected to take part in Event 8, the Snowboard Cross. He came second in his heat, behind Rozzy of the Raspberry Racers, and then won the final, gaining the team their first gold medal of any Marble League event. The team managed to finish in the middle of the pack in all the remaining events, except for a last place finish in Event 11, Ice Hockey. The Limers managed to finish in 14th, finishing ahead of fellow Fruit Circuit team Mellow Yellow on medals. However, the team was more concerned with the fact that their rivals, the Raspberry Racers, had beaten them in all but two events. The Limers continued to face their rivals in the offseason, coming 2nd and beating the Raspberry Racers in the 100 Meter Water Race and coming 4th and losing to them in the Amazing Maze Marble Race. The Limers had put in a bid to host Marble League 2019, but lost to the Oceanics. This, along with the losses to their rivals, led to a drop in morale. The team had a great start to the Marble League 2019 Qualifiers, coming in second after the second event. However, they only managed to come 12th in the third event, and Slimelime's 19th place finish in the Underwater Race and the Chocolatiers' 4th place finish meant the Limers failed to qualify for Marble League 2019 by three points. Their time in the qualifiers was also soured by Limers fans throwing debris onto the track during the Relay Race to allegedly try and disrupt the Raspberry Racers. Team Primary did not finish the race and blamed it on the Limers fans' debris. When the Marble League Showdown 2019 was announced, the Limers immediately started training again, trying to rebuild emotionally, physically and mentally, once again returning to the cliffs of Tartufo to train. They came into the Showdown under immense pressure after their rivals, the Raspberry Racers, had won Marble League 2019. The Showdown went poorly for the Limers, coming last in two of the events and staying in last place overall throughout the entire competition. When their failure to qualify for the Marble League 2020 Qualifiers was confirmed during the final event, Balancing, some Limers fans stormed onto the field in anger and the team had to be escorted off the pitch by security for their safety. The team was visibly devastated at this point. They were in their worst shape and would have to miss out on Marble League 2020. But once they heard of Marbula One, the Limers rejoiced once again. They immediately accepted the final invitation spot on offer, and had Sublime and Limelime represent them in the upcoming inaugural season. Their participation proved controversial, but the Limers didn't mind it. In fact, they remained enthusiastic as they could foresee their comeback through Marbula One before preparing for the upcoming Marble League Showdown 2020. Marble League 2016 Marble League 2017 'Qualifiers' Main Tournament Marble League 2018 'Qualifiers' The Limers competed in Group C. Main Tournament Marble League 2019 'Qualifiers' The Limers failed to qualify for Marble League 2019. Marble League Showdown 2019 The Limers failed to qualify for the Marble League 2020 Qualifiers. 'Marbula One 2019/20' The Limers will be taking part in Marbula One 2019/20. Their team will consist of: * Sublime * Limelime 'Results' | width="50%" valign="top" align="left" | 'Marble League Showdown Results' |} Trivia * The Limers share a rivalry with the Raspberry Racers. The two teams competed together in the Fruit Circuit, a tournament in which the Limers won, as well as the 2018 Winter Marble League, a tournament in which the Raspberry Racers did notably better than the Limers in. ** In fact, the Limers lost both of the matchups that they had with their rivals, specifically in Team Pursuit and Curling. * Debris from the Limers' fan area in the stands allegedly blocked Mary from completing the Relay Race in ML19 Qualifiers. Despite supposedly causing Mary's DNF, the Limers fans were not attacked by Team Primary's fans. Primary's fans instead got into a fight with Raspberry Racers fans and were subsequently banned from the stadium. 'References' Category:Teams Category:Limers Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Showdown Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League Showdown Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Teams Category:Marble League 2017 Teams Category:Marble League 2018 Teams Category:Marble League Showdown 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Category:Marble League 2017 Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League Showdown 2019